


Some Alone Time

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sam just wants to be with his woman okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Sam and Reader are a couple but none of the others know, and they are just trying to find some alone time in the busy compound.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Kudos: 28





	Some Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Song fic challenge using the song prompt: I Think We’re Alone Now by Tiffany. I actually chose this because I had thought about using it to write something. I mostly just focused on the chorus part of the lyrics. This is my first Sam Wilson fic, so I hope I do it justice.

“Dammit,” Sam breathed into your ear before pulling away as you heard someone coming down the hall toward the kitchen. When Steve entered the room, Sam was sitting at the kitchen island pretending to look at the magazine someone had left there while you stood at the stove cooking pancakes.

“G’morning,” he greeted you both glancing at the magazine Sam held in his hands. “Since when do you read Cosmo, Sam?”

“What?” Sam asked, closing the magazine to see the title, then glancing your way. You were no help as he saw your shoulders shaking trying to hold in the laughter. “Oh, you know, gotta check it out, try to find new ways to charm the ladies.”

You couldn’t hold it in any longer, and a laugh sputtered out of you, earning you a glare from Sam and a grin from Steve. “Looks like Y/N doesn’t think it’s going to help you, bud.”

Sam rolled his eyes, glared once more at you then asked Steve what he was up to. “Oh, well I was on my way to the gym, but then I smelled pancakes and was hoping it was Y/N. She makes the best ones,” he told Sam. He then turned to you asking, “You making enough that I could snag a few, Y/N?” 

“With how much you pack away, I don’t think I could ever make enough for you, but I can probably spare a few,” you told him as you flipped another finished one onto the plate next to you.

“You’re the best, Y/N,” he said giving you a kiss on the cheek as he grabbed the plate completely missing the look Sam flashed his way. 

“Sure, Steve. I know you’re just saying that so I keep feeding you,” you say smirking because even though you aren’t facing Sam, you know he was throwing a look at Steve for kissing you. You weren’t sure why the two of you decided to keep your relationship a secret. Sure at the start, you kept it quiet thinking if it didn’t work out, at least no one else would know about it. Now, there was probably a little bit of excitement, knowing the two of you had a secret no one else knew about. Of course, the downside was hiding it meant no PDA and some days, like today the two of you just wanted to be really hands-on.

Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you finished making pancakes for you and Sam plating them and then taking a seat with Sam and Steve at the island counter. Steve was already over halfway through his making you laugh and tell him no one was going to steal his food.

Sam joined you laughing adding, “Yeah, at the rate he’s going I would be afraid to reach over. He might end up eating my hand.”

Steve scowled at you both but slowed his eating a bit. Still, he was finished before either of you had taken more than a couple of bites. “Thanks again, Y/n,” he said kissing your cheek again before leaving the room.

“Did you just growl, Sam?” you asked when you heard the noise he made in the back of his throat.

“He just kissed you twice. Yeah, I growled.”

You grinned, “Jealous much? It was just a friendly kiss. Besides, you can’t be mad at him. It’s not like he knows about us.”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, I know. I think it just made it worse that he kissed you twice before I had a chance to.”

You turned, leaning toward him as you whispered, “Well, we better change that.” Your lips were just a hair’s breadth away from his when you heard Bucky hollering for Steve from what sounded like just a few feet from the kitchen doorway.

“Goddammit,” Sam let out with a frustrated groan. “And why does he have to be so damn loud?”

You suppressed a smile and moved away from Sam before Bucky came barrelling through the door. “Have you seen Steve?”

“Uh, yeah. He just left. I think he was headed to the gym.”

“Okay, thanks,” he said turning toward the door then stopping. His eyes zoned in on your plates. “Pancakes?” he asked. Looking at least a little chagrined he added, “You wouldn’t cook some for me would you?”

You bit your bottom lip as Sam shoved his knee into yours under the counter. “Sure Buck. Have a seat. It won’t take but a few minutes.”

Bucky chatted with you and Sam while you cooked. More accurately, you and Bucky chatted with Sam only participating if he absolutely had to. You soon had a stack of pancakes in front of Bucky and sat down to finish your own. 

Sam had been poking at his while you were cooking but started eating again when you did. You bumped his knee and gave him a smile when he looked over at you. Thankfully, Bucky was as enthralled in the pancakes as Steve had been and finished his plate about the same time you and Sam did.

He rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher, then came over and gave you a kiss on the cheek just as Steve had done. “Thanks, Y/N. You make the best pancakes ever,” he said and was out the door to track down Steve once again.

Sam sighed loudly, taking your plates to the sink then adding them to the dishwasher with the others. Poor Sam, you thought. You took his hand and pulled him toward the door. “Come on. Let’s find somewhere less busy before anyone else comes in.”

“Like one of our rooms, maybe?” Sam asked hopefully.

“Maybe,” you replied coyly giving him a wink.

You let go of his hand in the hallway just in case anyone was around. You were almost to the area where all of your rooms were when FRIDAY interrupted this time. “Miss Y/L/N, Miss Romanoff is looking for you. She is in the gym.”

“Shit!,” you exclaimed. “Tell her I will be there in a few minutes FRIDAY.”

“Of course,” the AI responded.

You turned to Sam. “I am so sorry. I forgot I told Nat I would practice sparring with her this morning. I promise to find you later. We will have our alone time together,” you said pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Really that’s all I get until later?” he grumbled.

You winked at him again. “Any more than that, I might never make it to the gym.”

Sam grinned as you turned and went back the way you had just come. Dammit, he thought, what else was going to happen today?

Three hours later, Sam was kicking himself mentally for thinking that. Tony had just called an emergency briefing, and you were all headed out on a mission. Five hours after that, you were all finally on your way back to the compound. And an hour after THAT, you were in the after mission briefing.

Finally, the meeting was over, and everyone was filing out of the room. You and Sam held back, letting everyone else leave glad they all seemed ready to retire to their own rooms after the tiring mission. As the door closed behind the last person, Sam checked the door to make sure it was locked then pulled you close his lips on yours as his arms tightened around your waist. He kissed you until you were breathless and pulling away to catch your breath.

“What brought that on?”

“I’ve missed you.”

“We saw each other this morning, and we just came back from a mission together.”

“Yeah, but I’ve had to keep my hands off of you all day, and it has been torture.”

“Maybe we should just tell everyone.”

“Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I just want you and me alone. Think we can get to one of our rooms without interruption?”

You grinned. “We’re gonna try our hardest.”

You reached around unlocked the door. Glancing first one way then the other and seeing no one, you grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him along behind you. You took off running down the hall, Sam right on your heels. Each time you thought someone might be nearby you waited til the coast was clear then took off again. Finally, you made it to Sam’s room, rushing inside and closing the door as you heard someone down the hall opening their own door.

You both burst out laughing bent over trying to catch your breath from rushing all over the compound. Sam caught your eye and moved closer pushing you into the door and pressing his lips to yours. “I think we are finally alone,” he commented as he pulled away.

You smiled then called out, “FRIDAY?” Sam looked at you in confusion, but you held up a finger to him.

“Yes, Miss Y/L/N?” the AI answered.

“Could you make sure Mr. Wilson and I aren’t disturbed for the rest of the evening?”

“Of course, Miss Y/L/N.”

Sam grinned as he picked you up your legs wrapping around his waist. “That’s my smart girl. Let’s get cleaned up and then make up for our lost time,” he said before kissing you senseless, carrying you toward the bathroom.


End file.
